Sanity Please?
by Cherokee Bonnefoy-Jones
Summary: Yui's getting tired of all the insanity at the academy. So he calls up his old boss on a whim. How will Fai react to this. Characters from Hetalia show up as regular humans. Started by a series of txts between me and my best friend. R&R.


**Princess Atemna: Thought up through a series of txts between me and my best friend. And . . . yeah. I pulled Italy into it.**

* * *

><p>It was the usual day at the academy. But it was starting to wear Yui out. He was actually starting to miss his old job in Italy. On a whim, he decided to call up his old boss and see if the job was still available. It was just a random thought, really. Nothing would actually come out of it. He just couldn't stand leaving everyone he'd met here. Even if it would be nice for a litte break and get him to regain his lingering sanity.<p>

**#Ciao. This is Feliciano Vargas.#**

"Feli, it's me. Yui Flourite."

**#Oh! Ciao, Yui! How's Horitsuba? Is everyone nice?#**

"Not bad. My brother and the chairman are keeping me busy. So are some of the students. And, yes, everyone's very nice to me."

**#So why did you call, ve~?#**

"I was wondering if my old job's still available. I just want a break for the summer holiday. Regain some sanity, y'know?"

**#Oh, si. Lovi still hasn't found someone he can get along with in the kitchen like you, ve~. Everytime Antonio tries helping out, it ends in disaster.#**

And how he could imagin it. Antonio Carriedo was one of the people Feliciano's older twin got along with the least. Maybe he could introduce the Italian to Syaoron sometime. If the Vargas twins ever decided to visit. "I know. So, how about I come by in a couple of days?"

**#Really? Oh, grazie, Yui. I'll tell fratello! He'll be so happy to see you again, ve~! See you then! Ciao!#**

"Ciao." Now. How to get around _his _brother. That wasn't all too thought out, really.

~Two Days Later~

Fai was having a panic attack. He couldn't find Yui anywhere. So that's when he decided to hold an emergency conference with Kurogane, Yuko, and some choice students in the chaiman's office.

"What now?"

"Yui's missing. I've looked everywhere, Kurosama-sensei." The teacher in question just sat there, trying to keep calm and not punch the blond into submission.

"Did you try calling him, Fai-sensei?" Sakura Kinomoto asked politely. Fai's face automatically lit up as he pulled out his cell phone and called his 'little' brother.

**#You've reached Yui Flourite. If this is my brother calling, I'm visiting our parents in Italy. Possibly seeing Feliciano about getting my old job back so I can regain sanity. Tell everyone at the academy I love and miss them. Bye.#**

Fai's face droped. Italy. Old job. His brother had left the school to get his old job back? Why would he do that? He thought Yui loved the school and everyone. Didn't he? Or was he just being nice about it? That's when he started crying for real this time.

"F-Fai-sensei? Is everything alright?"

"I-it's fine, Syaoran-kun. I-it's ju-just that . . . Just that Yui went back . . . back to Italy for his old job."

This news came as a shock to everyone. But, Yuko being Yuko, the chairman had an idea up her sleeve. "I suggest everyone gets a passport. We're visting Yui in Italy for our school trip this year!"

One Month Later

It had been a blissful month in Italy with the Vargas twins. Then, one sunny afternoon, he looked out the window of the restaraunt the twins owned and saw a large group of **_VERY_ **familiar people. Ok, so maybe it had gone a little too far.

"Ciao, everybody. I'm Feliciano Vargas. How many people are in your group?"

"Roughly over a hundred. You said your name's Feliciano?" Yuko asked the auburn haired Italian.

"Si. Is there a problem, miss?"

"I should like to think so, Mr. Vargas. You see, one of your employees is still under contract with my school. He also left his twin brother without saying good-bye," the chairman explained.

"I see. Lovi, can you bring Yui out here?"

Not very long after, a darker haired Italian with the same outragous hair curl on the opposite side of his head came from the kitchen with a submissive Yui being dragged by the arm. The other young man looked like he could kill someone. "Gah! Fratello, how many people is that? Can we even sit that many?"

"That's not the point, Lovi. Yui didn't say bye to his fratello when he left last month to come here."

"Great. Here we go again with the 'Family is Everything' speech. Y'know what, I probably couldn't blame him for why he left. If I hadn't promised Nonno I'd look after you, I'd've been gone a long time ago. Go look in the kitchen if you don't believe me."

"But Lovi~"

This was starting to remind the group of a couple of people they knew. The whiny twin was **just like Fai**, while the other was like Yui. Only Yui wasn't quite so harsh on his brother like Lovi. This was . . . too weird. Even for them. Even Yuko was a little surprised. What the crapola? The Italians argued before Yui took off his hat and apron and handed them to a brunett with shining emerald eyes. "Y'know what? It's just not worth it. I think I was more sane at the school."

"Huh? So you're going back, amigo?"

"Yeah. Let's get out of here, guys. Bye, you three."

"Adios."

"Ciao."


End file.
